Always
by MercernaryGirl13
Summary: Trust me, Richtofen always gets what he wants, and Nikolai gives it to him.  Nikolai x Richtofen oneshot rated M slash. Lemon ahoy!


"Seriously Nikolai? You replaced all the Juggernogs with vodka?" Dempsey yelled, holding up a clear bottle that was obviously supposed to be a Juggernog.

"Well, vodka tastes better," Nikolai replied, a drunken satisfied grin plastered to his face.

"Listen, you communist pig-!" Dempsey began, before being cut off with a shrill cry.

"Dempshey! Don't you dare insult Nikolai!" Richtofen squeaked, his high pitched voice resembling a squeaking mouse.

"Oh, protecting your boy toy, eh? Faggot."

"Vh-vhat?" the Nazi babbled, his eyebrows skyrocketed, his mouth agape. "Nonononononeinneinneinnooo!" Richtofen yelped, taken aback by the comment, but to Dempsey, he was being defensive.

Dempsey threw on his best shit-eating grin and continued teasing. "I just figured out how your name was gay!" he exclaimed happily. "Your last name sounds just like 'Rectal-fan'! I bet it's Nikolai."

The defenseless Nazi flushed painfully. Nikolai shrugged it off, knowing Dempsey was teasing, but Richtofen wasn't taking the jokes so well. Finally deciding enough torture for a while, he called for Takeo to keep him company in another room. (Leaving Nikolai and Richtofen alone...together, heheh)

Upon seeing the exit of his enemy, Richtofen heaved a sigh and slumped down on top of the battered couch, falling back to stare at the ceiling, an ancient yet coppery smell wafted from the dirty furniture.

Nikolai tore his eyes away from the tired out Nazi and fixated on his vodka, trying to make it disappear in minutes along with his better judgement and conscious. Well, when it came to vodka, Nikolai was Houdini.

The Soviet turned his back, dusty bar locked in sights, eying the spare bottles of Quick Revive and Juggernog trapped in the conveniently-bullet-proof-glass, to which Nikolai snorted. His boots clunked in each uneven stride and shuffle, empty bottle crashed to the floor, plopping down onto the counter and pouring a few shots. His head tilted back to allow all the liquid to slide down his throat.

A surprised yelp made Nikolai stop. He stood at a wet noise of slaughter, coming from Richtofen's couch. The drunkard ever so gracefully got caught on an upturned corner of circle rug, nearly face planting and kissing the broken shard of wood.

"Ah, it's warm! It's warm and it's on my neck~!" the Nazi moaned.

The Soviet looked to see a dead zombie that hadn't been there but five minutes ago, and a suggestive looking Richtofen covered in blood, his freshly covered knife being cleaned with tongue. Nikolai's drunken flush mixed with a bit of embarrassment, but who knew the difference?

Richtofen looked up, pale cheeks holding a tint of red, his eyes glowing lust. That tongue flicked out and slid up and down the knife, almost like he-...oh God...Nikolai couldn't help it. The tongue flicked over the tip, curling and taking eternity to make a circle, all the while, staring directly into Nikolai's eyes. Agh! Richtofen was a fucking cock tease!

That Nazi must've known which tracks Nikolai's train of thought rolled down, he didn't stop. Richtofen closed his eyes and spread his own legs, the hand without the knife slid down his body and rubbed against himself, slipping another moan, girly like Nikolai liked, and he knew exactly what Nikolai liked.

As predicted, Nikolai was turned on, but Richtofen's excitement wasn't as hard to tell as the Cossack's own.

"D-don't do that," Nikolai grunted, biting his chapped bottom lip.

"Mmmmm...oh, zis," Richtofen replied, and repeated the knife cleaning, proceeding to pleasure himself.

Nikolai had to look away. Growing a hard on at this would be hard to explain if Dempsey and Takeo suddenly decided to check on them, but at the moment, Nikolai began to not care.

"Oh come now Nikolai, you know you like zis."

And oh how right Richtofen was.

Nikolai sucked in air and tensed his muscles to keep himself in place. The noises, delicious and alluring, wore down on Nikolai's restraint. No matter how hard he tried, Richtofen always got what he wanted, always.

The Soviet stepped forward and yanked the Nazi to his feet and dragged him behind, leading him upstairs. Richtofen yanked on Nikolai's hand, pulling the surprised Cossack's lips to his own and jumping up to wrap his legs around his waist. Nikolai somewhat expected this and nevertheless, continued walking to the bedroom, occasionally visiting walls to do dirty work. Their usual foreplay always dragged out a bit longer than normal.

Sparks flew in their Earth-shattering kiss, tongues fought bravely as their hands clawed for support, making as many marks as possible. Nikolai always won, but Richtofen didn't mind one bit being dominated.

Their journey to the bedroom had taken Richtofen's shirt and cap along with Nikolai's headwear. Both men eager to tear away each other's clothes like hungry wolves, speaking of wolves, they looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces with the force input. A hand slid over the pale, thin body, pinching and rubbing his fingertips over each nipple, occasionally bending down to suck and lick one. The eager Richtofen reclaimed the vodka flavored mouth, thoroughly enjoying his sexy time. As they parted, Nikolai attacked the Nazi's neck, littering it with as many hickey's, bruises, and bitemarks as allowed of him, teeth nipping along the collarbone, using his tongue to trace a path down to the pant's lining. Richtofen's hands fumbled with Nikolai's jacket, practically tearing it from the Soviet's skin to get what he wanted.

Away with the pants and they lay naked in each other's presence, but the sight was familiar. They knew each other's body, the scars, the bruises, the features. Nikolai was practically singing his joy, his heart raced. No one was as tight as Richtofen. Nikolai just had to remember that detail and he went crazy. The Soviet pinned the Nazi's wrists to the wall, ramming their groins together.

Richtofen's knees went weak and his eyes rolled back, a grin gracing his features.

"Mmm...mein Gott, ja Nikokai...ja!" Richtofen encouraged, struggling to breathe calmly.

Nikolai clenched his jaw, set in a serious expression, their hips ground together, rough like they liked it.

Richtofen was about to cry out, but Nikolai abruptly cut the foreplay and moved in for the kill. Nikolai gripped the Nazi's thighs and spread him against the wall. Richtofen gasped, but was not surprised. His lower regions were aching with need, Nikolai prepped them both quickly, not wanting any pleasure and enthusiasm to slip away.

Richtofen threw his head back, he was penetrated, being sweetly torn open, pleasure ripped through him, waves crashing into him as hard as the Russian's hips.

Somehow, without their uniform, they were just a Russian and a German. Uniforms mattered, they guessed.

Nikolai bowed his head and buried his face into the copper covered neck, tongue flicking out to clean him off. Richtofen's hands instinctively came around and clawed at Nikolai's back unmercifully, who replied with an even harder thrust and a pitch strained moan.

The Nazi's burning face laid down on the Soviet's muscular shoulder, smiling and hugging him closer. He wrapped his legs tightly around Nikolai, while said man took advantage and used his free hands to grip Richtofen's hips to drive them home.

Neither exchanged words, but they knew they were close. The familiar ache, release so painfully close. Richtofen always went first, tightening around Nikolai's length in an almost too tight way, as Nikolai joined seconds after.

Nothing was their own; sweat, spit, blood, semen, they couldn't tell whose was whose and frankly, it didn't matter. Their sweating bodies rested tangled against the wall. Nikolai couldn't stand anymore, pulling them both to the ground, gasping for air and heaving shallow breaths, ragged and hitching.

When Nikolai had his strength back, Richtofen fell asleep in his arms. Not willing to disturb him, the Soviet laid back and they fell asleep tangled up in each other on the floor...beside the bed.

Richtofen always got what he wanted.


End file.
